


Fine, Great

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A lot more characters and ships will be added but idk what for now, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh survived, fully human and fully fucked up. Or at least that's how he'd describe himself. Fucked up with no return. Maybe he's right? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. Definitely not Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Fuck if he knew. They had all made it back from the mountain, a place none of them should’ve even been if it wasn’t for him. Fuck. He knew it was all his fault. There was nothing he could do about it. They definitely all blamed him. Of course they would. Why wouldn’t they? Shit.

That’s that was going through Josh’s mind since they made it back. Over and over again. Day after day. Shit, had it even been days? Probably. Probably longer. None of them had come, why would they? He nearly ruined all their lives. He just wanted to make them feel something close to what they put his sister through. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted an actual threat. He had it all planned out and he still managed to fuck it up. Sure, yeah, no one expects their little sister to become a cannibalistic monster from folklore but still, Josh was the reason they were all at the mountain. They all must blame him, he blamed himself, so why wouldn’t they too?

He’d been put in a mental facility since they got back, no one told anyone what had really happened but they said something about him having a breakdown so he got put in here however long ago that was. He wasn’t sure what to do when he got out. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get out. He definitely belonged here, a crazy psycho who faked his own death and almost ended up getting all of his friends killed. Yeah. That’s pretty fucking crazy alright.

He’s been forced to see specialist after specialist, all of them giving up and dumping him on the next one. He hadn’t talked much since what happened. He couldn’t. He’d thought about leaving. Signing himself out. But where would he go? Sure, back to his parents yeah, the people who barely paid attention to him since they knew he was crazy. He didn’t have anywhere to go but here.

“Mr. Washington?” The voice of a nurse interupted his thoughts, which he was partially grateful for, he always ending up thinking too much, especially in here. “You have a visitor” She said before motioning towards the door. He saw a figure standing there. Shit. Someone came? Why would they come. He looked up again, seeing it was Chris. Chris, the only one who had any faith in him at the mountain. Yeah, that Chris. His best friend.

“So, uh, hey man” He heard the blond say, Josh’s attention snapping back. He gave a small smile and a nod to Chris, still unable to say anything really. Shit. He probably is just making himself look worse, if that was possible. Your best friend coming to visit you in a mental hospital wasn’t weird enough, of course he had to make it awkward too. “Hey man you okay?” He looked back up at Chris, still standing there. Closer. He came closer? Shit. He was still walking closer. Closer, closer. Until he sat down on the bed beside him. “Hope it's alright that I came, they told me you seemed better.” Better? Better. Sure. Better, that’s one way to describe it. Josh just smiled a little and nodded. “They said, uh, maybe a friend coming down could help you out some more so I thought it’d be cool to see you bro, it’s been awhile” Awhile? How long did that mean. Shit, he’s been gone longer than he thought. He needed to know how long he’d been gone. How long he’s gone without anyone coming to see him.

“Uh..how..how long?” Josh finally managed to say, slowly but he worked at it. He wasn’t sure how long it’d been since he said anything really, but it took more effort than it probably should’ve. The way Chris smiled a little when he said it made it worth the effort. The nurse seemed to smile a little too, but that mattered less to Josh. “Uh, yeah, a month maybe? A little more?” Chris said a bit later, realizing he hadn’t responded right away. Josh nodded a bit. A month. More than he expected, but not bad. He’s been in places like this longer. Not after situations like this, but it's been worse.

“Have any idea when you’re getting out? Everyone’s been wondering about you man, we were worried.”  Chris said, trying to break the silence everything dissolved into. “I dunno” Josh said quietly. He didn’t believe that last part about them being worried, but he’d let it slip. He probably was just trying to make him feel better. He appreciated the effort. “Well, hopefully soon man, you seem better, I mean, the last time I saw you you couldn’t even look at anyone or say anything. You could barely write.” Chris started to trail off after the last part, realizing he was starting to ramble. Josh didn’t mind the rambling, he actually liked it, it was almost normal. Chris did always talk a little too much. It was something Josh always liked about him.

“You got anywhere to go once you do get out?” Chris asked, realizing bringing up what happened, last month? Yeah, last month. Bringing up what happened last month may not have been great. Josh shook his head a little. “Well, uh, since I was assuming you wouldn’t want to go back to your parents house, I was thinking maybe you could crash with me for a little bit? I got an apartment and it’d be pretty cool… I mean, if you want” Chris said, rambling a bit again. Josh nodded. “Yeah, that’d be cool” Josh said smiling, looking Chris in the eye for what was probably the first time in their whole conversation. “Yeah, yeah man definitely it’d be cool! Yeah, I have the place mostly set up I guess, it’s one bedroom but I could take the couch or something, I don’t mind. I just wanna help you out if I can bro” Chris said, smiling. It was a genuine smile, Josh thought. It didn’t seem fake anyways, was it? He hoped it wasn’t. He really liked Chris, he seemed to be the only one that never failed to be there for him. He was the one he was the most scared about seeing after all this, scared he’d hate him like he convinced himself they all were.

“Um, excuse me” The nurse finally cut in after a bit. “Well, um, Chris, Joshua has an appointment now so you can wait here for him if you’d like, but I’ll need to borrow him from you for a bit.” Josh wanted to refuse to go, finally feeling somewhat normal. Josh looked at Chris before the nurse took his hand, guiding him off the side of his bed. “Uh, well, I should probably get to class too, it was great seeing you man. Uh, I’ll come back soon yeah? I mean if you want.” Chris said, getting up soon after. “Yeah, yeah that’d be great” Josh said, smiling and looking at Chris. Unsure of what else to do, he sort of awkwardly leaned in to hug the taller boy. Chris smiled and hugged him. It felt good. It felt….real. Almost nothing has felt real recently. Staying here, always doped up on whatever medication they think will help you, it all blurs together. Josh pulled away when he remembered the woman behind him, patiently waiting. She was smiling. He didn’t know why she was but he could feel he was smiling too. It was good. He was good. Chris made his way to the door. “Yeah, Josh, man, see you soon.” He said flashing a smile, walking out slowly.

It was going to be okay. Okay? Is that even something you can say after everything that’s happened. Josh decided not question it. Okay was a good feeling. He could live with okay.   
  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Chris let out a sigh as he sat in his car. He wasn’t sure what he expected going in, seeing his best friend after a month of being in a fucking mental hospital. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it might’ve been though. He was warned that Josh probably wouldn’t talk, so getting a few words out of him was a plus. He couldn’t care less about the class he was supposed to go to, he got to see Josh and that was all he needed for today. Nothing could top it. The boy even smiled, didn’t think he was gonna get a word out of him, ended up with a smile and a hug. It was a good day.

Chris slowly pulled out of the hospital’s parking lot, replaying what’d happen in his head over and over again. Josh was fine. He had to be. Well, he would be fine. Yeah. Would be. That’s better. No one can just be fine after what had happened. Hell, Chris wouldn’t even define himself as completely fine, let alone how not fine Josh probably felt. Shit. Chris keeps thinking about how he should’ve stayed, waited for Josh like he always would’ve before. Before, yeah, that’s a weird concept now. There was a before all this. There was a time that none of them had seen the wendigos or even before Beth and Hannah disappeared. God he’d give anything to have it back to before. Any of them would.

Chris snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had driven to his apartment. He surprised himself really, getting home without crashing when he barely paid attention to anything but the thought of his friend. His best friend. The one he could’ve helped out. Could’ve talked him out of the whole thing if he’d only been there and known what Josh was planning. Well, it was done. Everything had happened. He didn’t stop it. They’d all have to live knowing it had happened. They’d get through it.

The others didn’t talk about it much. They’d mention it sometimes, still shocked by the fact it did actually happen. They all almost died. In just a couple hours, they could’ve all been dead. They all vowed not to mention the prank, the wendigos, any of it. Tell everyone it was a bear or something else you’d think to find in a mountain. Say it was really just a big party that Josh had planned that ended abruptly, nothing had actually happened. The lying drove them all a little crazy, especially Chris. He’d always had a big mouth and not being able to say anything, it really did take a lot out of him. He kept his mouth shut though, and so had the rest of them.

Josh, Josh was the one he thought about every fucking day. Every day he hoped the guy was okay. Today gave him some clarity, seeing he was alive at least. Alive is good, they were all alive. Chris couldn’t stop his thoughts, they came at him every time he tried to slow down. He always was thinking, his mind racing, and he could never keep up. It was honestly ridiculous how much time he spent thinking about his best friend. No, this isn’t just today. Not even just since the whole thing happened. It was always. He always thought about Josh. The guy that had always seemed perfect to him. When they were at the mountain, he didn’t even have it in him to be pissed at the guy. Mad, yeah, he was mad at him, he pretended to be dead and tried to scare them all to death, but he was never pissed. He knew Josh too well to think he would do that while completely stable. He had noticed he must’ve been off his meds, but after seeing that he knew something else was going on. He knew he needed to help him. If he was so dead set on helping him, why could he only bring himself to visit today? More than a month after it all happened. Shit. Why the fuck didn’t he go earlier? Josh probably thought everyone hated him at that point. Fuck.

Shit, yeah, thinking again. Need to stop thinking.

Chris unlocked his car door, getting out slowly and trying to keep his mind steady, not letting it wander again. Have to keep focused. Focused on what? No idea. Just something other than Josh at this point. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he wanted to ignore it, just go inside and sleep until the next day when he’d try to drive up to the hospital again. It buzzed again before he finally took it out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Five messages. Four were from Sam, asking how it had gone with Josh and one from Ashley, asking why he isn’t answering Sam. They must be hanging out, he thought. He quickly typed out a reply to Sam.

“Shit, yeah sorry, i was driving. It went great. He seemed good. Not Good good, but I think he’s gonna be okay soon enough.”

He glanced over what he wrote before pressing send and putting his phone back in his pocket. He quickly made his way up and into his apartment, closing the door a bit louder than anticipated and practically threw himself on the couch. He was exhausted, not realizing it until that moment. Leaving the house took more out of him than it should, but he was glad. Glad he could see Josh, glad he agreed to move in when he got out. Wait, shit, yeah he did say he’d move in. Shit. He’d have to clean up before then. He wasn’t sure when ‘then’ would be, but he hoped it would be soon and if it was, this place was a fucking mess.

Cleaning would have to wait, though. The blond was already laying down on the couch and almost nothing could get him up when he wanted to sleep. Not even the thought of Josh moving in with him. The dude he’s known since third grade. The dude he’d liked since a little after that. Shit. Yeah he did like Josh. Sure, he’d joke about the ‘no homo’ situation of it all, but he needed to be honest with himself if it was at least this. He liked Josh more than he’d admit, and yeah, that was part of why he was so protective over his older friend. Part of why he did what he could to bring him back from the mountain, part of why he didn’t want to visit him in case he accidentally made it awkward. He was part of why Chris did a lot of the things he did. Yeah, it was pretty ridiculous to have a crush on your best friend. Shit. Crush? Yeah, he thought, a crush is pretty much what this was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first fanfic i've ever written lmao hopefully it's not too bad  
> i'll probably add more to this soon hopefully but i'm gonna be honest i have almost nothing planned for this


End file.
